Being Time Lord
by Madwoman in the TARDIS
Summary: George Sands thought his life was strange enough. He's a werewolf. Not some time-traveling alien. Not the last of his kind. But why does Dr. Jones look so familiar? How does she know about his old fob watch? And how does he know about the dreams? Spoilers for Being Human "All God's Children" and Doctor Who, 10th Doctor, especially "Human Nature / Family of Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

I am a fan of both _Doctor Who _and _Being Human. _I started watching _Doctor Who _during the 6th season. I simultaneously caught up by watching the 9th Doctor onwards. Imagine my shock when I saw three very familiar faces. Lenora Crichlow in "Gridlocked." Russell Tovey in "Voyage of the Damned." Sinead Keenan in "The End of Time." Then I learned that Toby Whithouse, the mind behind _Being Human, _had written episodes of _Doctor Who._ I also learned that there are other actors who have appeared in both shows. For example, Dean Lennox Kelly played William Shakespeare in _Doctor Who _episode "The Shakespeare Code." He also played Tully in _Being Human._ I'm sure there are plenty more.

One day, having time to kill (or procrastinating from doing whatever I should have been doing), I decided to browse the Internet to find more information on _Doctor Who _and _Being Human. _I came across an article that said Russell Tovey was one of the choices to play the 11th Doctor. My imagination started running wild. This story is the result.

Spoilers for _Being Human _"All God's Children" (S2) and for _Doctor Who, _all of 10th Doctor, especially "Human Nature / Family of Blood" (S3). Any dialog that looks familiar is from these episodes.

Steven Moffat owns _Doctor Who. _Russell T. Davies and Julie Gardner owned _Doctor Who _until the end of the 10th Doctor's run. Toby Whithouse owns _Being Human._

* * *

**Being Time Lord**

**Chapter 1  
**

George Sands and Nina Pickering sat with their backs against the wall of the windowless room. The werewolves were getting bored.

"We can play I Spy," Nina suggested.

George groaned. "Oh no …"

"I spy with my little eye …"

"Please. Please, don't do this," he begged.

Nina smirked. "Live with it, it's happening. I spy with my little eye something beginning with..."

"God, you are beautiful," George told her, trying to stall the stupid game.

"W," Nina continued. "Can't say walls."

He made another attempt at stalling the game. "Do you know we'd never have met if it weren't for this?"

His girlfriend refused to be deterred. "W. And you can't say walls."

"Oh, I don't know. Weird Christians. I give up."

Nina shook her head. "Writing."

"Writing?" he asked.

She gestured to a spot further down the wall. He crawled over to take a closer look.

_George, all the werewolves die. Tully._

"So. What's it say?" Nina asked. He didn't answer. "George? George?"

He quickly turned towards her and grabbed her arm. "Get up."

The two werewolves successfully escaped their prison. They quickly searched for a way to escape Kemp's Facility.

Suddenly, a black woman grabbed George's arm. He recognized her as Samantha Jones, the doctor who had treated him when he first entered the facility. She placed a warning finger over her lips and motioned them to follow her into another corridor.

"We're not going anywhere!" Nina retorted.

"I'm getting you out of here," Dr. Jones hissed.

Nobody spoke until the woman disabled the security camera.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to sound very mad," Dr. Jones said. "George, have you ever had weird dreams?"

"I'm a werewolf," George answered. "I don't need to dream weird. I already live it."

The doctor continued. "Weird dreams with you traveling in time and space in a blue box?"

"What's this have to do with anything?" Nina asked.

George started. "How do you know about those?"

He never told anyone about the dreams. They were filled with adventure. And war. And running. Always, lots of running. For some reason, he wore different faces, but it was always him. Sometimes, he was an old man with a cane. Sometimes, he wore a stick of celery in a cricket jacket. Sometimes, he had a close-shaved head, big ears, leather jacket, and sounded like he was from the North. Sometimes, he wore a pinstripe suit, overcoat, trainers, and brainy specs he didn't really need. He was often accompanied by someone, usually a young woman. Now that he thought about it, Samantha Jones looked very much like one of the women in his dreams.

"Those aren't dreams," Dr. Jones explained. "Those are memories. You are an alien from the planet Gallifrey. You are the last of your kind."

He snorted. "Memories? That's ridiculous. There's no such thing as time travel. And there's especially no such thing as aliens."

"There's no such thing as werewolves, either," she retorted. "You're the doctor."

"The doctor?" Nina asked. "He was a hospital porter." She turned to her boyfriend. "You were a doctor?"

"No, I was a hospital porter," George corrected them. "I've never been a doctor. I've never wanted to be a doctor. Anyways, even if I wanted to be a doctor, I bloody well couldn't as a werewolf, now could I?"

Dr. Jones continued. "Not a medical doctor. 'The Doctor' is your title. Nobody knows your real name. You are known across the universe."

"My name is George Sands!" he protested.

"Your enemies call you 'The Oncoming Storm' and 'The Destroyer of Worlds.' You are also called 'The Lonely Angel.'"

"I'm not an alien. I'm a werewolf." He'd been through so much these past two years. He wanted the nightmare to stop. Now some woman he didn't even know was trying to turn his life upside down.

"You have saved the people of Earth so many times. You never stop. You never stay. You never ask to be thanked."

"That's ridiculous!" Nina scoffed. "Lady, you were right. This is mad!" She went to grab her boyfriend's arm, but something the strange lady said next stopped her.

"Does this look familiar to you?" she asked, pulling out a tarnished old fob watch from the pocket of her lab coat. The watch had weird circular patterns etched onto the front.

"You brought that old thing with you?" Nina asked George. "I thought you and Annie only packed the essentials." George shrugged.

"You've had this watch all your life," the other woman continued. "You've never bothered to open it."

"Because it's broken," he explained.

"But for some reason you can't explain, you can't bring yourself to get rid of it. Your life was in danger, Doctor." She continued through George and Nina's protests that his name is _George, thank you very much! _"The only thing to do was for you to become human. You rewrote your entire biology, making yourself human. You placed your entire Time Lord essence into this fob watch. Open it, and you'll be yourself again."

She opened the watch a crack. A golden light seeped out. All George could hear were whispers. _Time Lord. Doctor. Gallifrey. Oncoming Storm. The Last of the Time Lords. TARDIS. _It sounded so foreign, yet so familiar. At George's frantic urging, she quickly shut the fob watch, mercifully stopping the frightening whispers.

"Nonsense!" George told her. "If I'm supposed to be this heroic Martian …"

"Time Lord!"

"… Time Lord, alien, thing, whatever it is you want to call me, why the hell would I make myself human?"

"You had no choice. There are species that can detect the scent of a Time Lord. Without a body to inhabit, they only live three months. Possessing a Time Lord would be the best thing for them. And the worst thing for you. This isn't the first time you've turned yourself human, Doctor."

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Jones answered. She held out the watch, but he made no move to take it from her.

"Who are you to this 'Doctor' person?"

"My name is Martha Smith-Jones," she said. "A few years ago, I had the fortune of traveling with the Doctor as a companion."

"You don't travel with him anymore. Why not?"

Martha hesitated. "Things … happened. And you were left on your own."

"Let's humor you for a moment," George said. "Let's say I really am an alien. I travel through time and space in a blue box. Why do I have – what did you call yourself – a companion?"

"So you don't get lonely," Martha explained.

"Lonely!" he hissed. "Lonely!" He angrily threw his hands into the air.

"I have friends. A life! Granted, it's a mad life, but it's _my _life." He stepped towards her, glaring. To her credit, she stood her ground. "And you want me to give that all up? For what?"

Martha Smith-Jones gingerly placed the watch into his hand and closed his fingers over it. "It's your choice, George. The universe needs you. I need you. But it has to be your choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Steven Moffat owns _Doctor Who. _Russell T. Davies and Julie Gardner owned _Doctor Who _until the end of the 10th Doctor's run. Toby Whithouse owns _Being Human._

Quotes are from wiki/All_God%27s_Children.

The idea for the plot comes from articles I read online saying that Russell Tovey was a possible choice to replace David Tennant as the Doctor. For some reason, won't let me post the website link.

**Being Time Lord**

**Chapter 2  
**

"It's true! I killed her!" Kemp sneered. "Your friend. I threw her over to the other side."

John Mitchell responded by roughly shoving the human against the wall. He continued his taunts, despite the angry vampire's attack. "Did you feel her go? Hm? Did you hear her scream as she was ripped from this world? I want you to know pain. Like the families of your victims, I want you to know grief and rage! As I did."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mitchell roared. "I'm gonna rip your head off!"

"I'm ready to meet my maker," the priest responded. "Are you ready to meet yours?"

The 115-year-old vampire wrapped a hand around the priest's neck. The man's heartbeat pulsed in Mitchell's ears and the smell of the man's blood tantalized his nose. His superior sense of smell could detect human sweat, fear, and stupid misguided bravery. Did humans really think courage or faith in some deity would save their pathetic lives? Oh, he would make them suffer. It was bad enough that they had destroyed his comrades, his brothers-in-arms. Vampires had been killing humans – drinking their blood for sustenance – for millennia. But these particular vampires had been making a genuine effort to stay off blood. Had Kemp and his people bothered to find that out? No! Even if they had, it wouldn't have mattered. Vampires were monsters, demons to vanquish. But Annie? Sweet, gentle Annie. Annie who was always there with a smile and a cuppa. What had Annie ever done to hurt anyone?

John Mitchell could smell copper and iron and … someone was rapidly approaching. The vampire didn't recognize the scent. Whoever or whatever was standing behind him wasn't human. They didn't have the musty odor of a werewolf, either. Had he not been consumed with anger, bloodlust, and revenge, he would have turned to see who or what was there.

The mystery creature placed a firm hand on the furious vampire's shoulder. "I have lost too much today," he heard George Sands say.

Had he been calmer, he would have tried to find out why his best friend smelled differently. "Get out of here, George!" He attempted to shake the wolf off.

The wolf (why didn't he smell like a wolf?) tightened his grip. "I'm not going to lose you, too."

"I'll kill him!" the vampire screamed. "And I'll kill you, too."

"No you won't," George answered matter-of-factly.

"You don't know what I've done."

"You're still in there somewhere," the werewolf assured him.

The vampire found himself being roughly dragged away from the murderous human. "They killed her!" he cried.

"And this is how you're going to honor her!" George scolded. "If you want to kill, if you want to rip away every last shred of humanity, then fine! But don't you dare do it in Annie's name! They're monsters! Not us!"

"We lost her," Mitchell sobbed.

His friend wrapped an arm around the grieving vampire's shoulders. "I know. But I got you back."

George patted his back one more time and quietly motioned for him to step aside. He reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a thick pen with a blue light at one end. Then, with a confidence Mitchell wasn't used to seeing in his usually neurotic friend, the wolf marched resolutely up to the priest. Father Kemp remained leaning against the wall, rubbing his nearly strangled neck. George pressed a button and the weird pen started buzzing. Next, the werewolf waved the pen in front of the priest – up, down, side-to-side, and in circles.

"Human," George said in amazement. "Not alien. 100% human." There was a look in his friend's eyes that the vampire had never seen before. Curiosity mixed with anger. "No wonder the Earth isn't ready for contact with other planets. Anyone not exactly like you – you destroy them. And I'm just talking about other humans."

"You're not humans!" Kemp spat. "You're demons! You must be eradicated." He attempted to swipe away the pen.

"John Mitchell has more humanity in his little finger than you have in your whole body!" George snapped back. "Father Elias Kemp, I am giving you one chance. One chance to put this right."

"Who are you?" the priest sneered.

George ignored him and used the pen to scan the area. Suddenly, he touched the wall, licked his index finger, and held it up.

"She's in a parallel world. Not the one holding Rose, mind you. If you had sent Annie there, you would have ripped a hole in the universe nearly the size of – no, the exact size of Belgium! What do you humans call it? Purgatory? Funny name, 'Purgatory.' Reminds me of Purgatoria. It's the second moon of the planet Dantes. Not one of my favorite places, let me tell you. Can you believe they outlawed bananas? Bananas! Good source of potassium, I tried telling them. In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have used a banana to insult the king's mother …" He broke off his rant. "Oh, this is brilliant!" He turned to his best friend, a wide grin breaking out on his face. "We can still save her!" The pen whirred even louder.

Mitchell didn't even bother trying to understand the strange words his friend was excitedly babbling. What did CenSSA do to his friend? The last thing he needed was a werewolf in the middle of a mental breakdown. Speaking of werewolves, why did George smell so strange? He didn't smell like a wolf. He certainly did not smell like a human, either.

"You did something to him," Mitchell realized. He glared at the (equally confused?) priest. "What the hell did you do to my friend?!"

"He didn't do anything to me," George assured him. "I'm the Doctor," he explained. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"Demon, begone!" Kemp muttered. The priest's fervent prayers had no effect on the werewolf (alien?!).

The alien turned his dark gaze on the priest. "I'm the one who's gonna stop you!"


End file.
